WataMote Chapter 083
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko, Kotomi, and Yū meet up at a cafe, where Kotomi gives Yū a souvenir from the field trip, while Tomoko gives her yatsuhashi and a picture of a dolphin she was pressured into buying in Akihabara. While talking about the field trip, Kotomi overhears Sayaka and Akari talk about Tomoki. Tomoko notices the two girls, and mentions that she has seen Akari at her house before. A stammering Kotomi spills her drink all over herself and asks Tomoko for more information. Tomoko tells her that Akari has never entered her home further than the entryway. Kotomi feels proud that she has been in Tomoki's room while Akari has not until Tomoko teases her by claiming Tomoki and Akari have sex in the entryway instead. Kotomi eventually realizes Tomoko is joking but remains flustered. Akari notices the commotion coming from Tomoko's table and recognizes Kotomi. Kotomi heads off to the bathroom to wash up, and Akari steps in soon after. Kotomi asks about Akari's relationship with Tomoki, which leads Akari to believe that they have met before. Akari mistakes Kotomi for Tomoko, and introduces herself as Tomoki's classmate. Kotomi learns that Akari likes Tomoki and first lies that he prefers older women then confesses that Akari might still have a chance. A pleased Akari bows and calls Akari "big/elder sister" (お姐さん・''onēsan'') and leaves before Kotomi can correct her. Kotomi later goes back to the table and sits ashamed that Akari believes she is Tomoko and that she lied to the younger girl, while the confused Tomoko and Yū watch in silence. The next day, Akari sees Tomoko give Tomoki his lunch. Recognizing that Tomoko's uniform identifies her as older than Tomoki, she becomes jealous believing Tomoko to be a romantic rival. Characters In order of appearance: *Kotomi Komiyama *Yū Naruse *Tomoko Kuroki *Sayaka (unnamed) *Akari Iguchi *Tomoki Kuroki Referbacks *Tomoko bought for Yū some yatsuhashi. *The picture Tomoko saw back in Chapter 81 is given to Yū as a gift. *Tomoko tells Yū about the places she visited back on the field trip, referencing the temple and the shrine in Chapter 74. *When Tomoko talks about Akari visiting her house, she refers to Chapter 25. Trivia *Tomoko, Yū and Kotomi hang out at the Star Turrys Coffee, which was first shown in Chapter 3. *Akari's full name is revealed. Cultural References *"Star Turrys" refers to the famous "Starbucks" and "Tullys" chains. *The Shrine Dedicated to a Fox *Kotomi visited Arashiyama and Eigamura. Memorial Moments *Akari mistakes Kotomi as Tomoki's sister. Quotes *"Wait. That Bi-'' I mean, that first year . . . came to ''your house? W-why?" – Kotomi *"Though they usually have sex in the entryway before she leaves." – Tomoko Gallery Kotomi-0.jpg|Kotomi Takes the Revelation that Akari has Visited the Koroki Home in Stride. Tomoko Torments Kotomi.png|Tomoko torments Kotomi. Kotomi Flustered.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 9